A Whirlwind Romance
by Mayzing
Summary: So unexpected ... so unpredicted ... One twister could bring two people together, but it might break two people apart. Based on a episode of Storm Stories. Cailey and Zondon.


**Well I was bored watching Storm Stories when I saw one on a high school couple who were caught in a severe tornado in a car! I decided to do a oneshot based on that. Yeah I obviously changed Bailey's parents names because I like these names better. Enjoy!**

Bailey Pickett, now Bailey Pickett-Martin was in her living room looking through her old scrapbooks from high school. She was 73 now and so was her husband Cody. She came across a certain picture when she stopped and stared at it for the longest time. It was a picture of her family and her new family, Cody, Zack, and London. Zack and London had gotten married. They were in the hosiptal, crowding around her and Cody. She remembered the tragedy that caused Cody, and her to be in the hospital, nearly 55 years ago.

_Flashback 55 years ago March 22__nd__ 2011_

_Dark and eerie clouds rolled across Kettlecorn , Kansas. Bailey was in the car with her boyfriend Cody, he decided to visit her for a few days during their spring break. _

_"That was a great movie!" Bailey exclaimed holding a bucket of popcorn in her lap. They had just come back from seeing a drive-in movie, they had gone to see Titanic. _

_ "I know that movie makes me cry everytime." Cody replied blushing a little at admitting it. _

_ " I feel like that movie relates to us a lot actually, you know on romance on the sea …" Her voice drifted off._

_ "Lets just hope that the ship doesn't sink on us." He laughed grabbing her hand. It started to rain really hard and Cody put the windshield wipers on. _

_ "I sure hope we make it through this rain." Cody exclaimed worriedly seeing how bad the rain hit the car._

_ "Don't worry this is our usual weather." Bailey answered not realizing a funnel cloud was baring down on them. At that point the rain turned into hail. _

_ "Bails are you sure we'll be okay?" Cody asked before the tornado siren interrupted them. _

_ "Cody! Pull over!" she demanded noticing they were in the path of the large black twister. However Cody didn't have time to pull over as the windows broke, and shattering glass fell all over them. The wind got so strong that the truck rolled into a field, both were knocked unconscious._

__

_ "Is everyone okay?" Bailey's father, George, asked as everyone,including Zack and London, piled out of the storm cellar._

_ "I just hope Cody and Bailey are okay, they left for their date 2 hours ago." Zack pointed out._

_ "Well, Bailey well knows what to do if she's stuck in bad weather." Bailey's mom, Joanna, said. _

_ "Still that vacunm cleaner of death might have sucked her and Cody up, like Zack when he has one of his smoothies." London guessed shrugging her shoulders. _

_ "I'm scared, what if Bailey's dead." Bailey's littlest sister Lindsay looked up at her father with her tear-filled brown eye which made his heart melt. _

_ "Oh don't worry my little girl," George responded picking up the little five year old. " We are gonna find her."_

_ "Luckily the drive-in is only 13 blocks from here." Robin the 15- year- old sister remarked. _

_ " I'm surprised they even drove, with Cody caring so much about the enviroment." London quoted._

"_Well there is a reason they call it a drive-in movie, plus Cody said he was going to take the long way so he could spend more time with her." Zack explained. _

_ " Well I'm not waiting a second longer, we must go find 'em," Joanna replied as she trudge through the wreck heading down the road. The sisters followed along with George and Zack. _

_ "Not in these shoes." London said briefly pointing at her silver high heels. Zack strolled over to London and took her hands in his. _

_ "Look London do you care about Bailey or Cody?"_

_ "Well of course."_

_ "Then you will come with us."_

_ "Okay, guys wait up!" London yelled as she and Zack ran after the rest. _

__

_ "How long have we been walking?" London panted._

_ "12 minutes and 43 seconds." Zack replied looking at his digital watch. Suddenly a earsplitting scream interrupted them._

_ "Daddy it's the truck!" Sure enough the Pickett's truck was turned over and smashed in a ditch. _

_ "Cody!" Zack yelled out in agony as he saw his brother laying in the middle of the cornfield, still unconscious. Zack ran over to his brother, checking for a pulse. _

_ "He's still alive!" Zack yelled. "We need to call the hospital!"_

_ "Bailey's still in the car!" Robin screamed as she and her dad pulled Bailey out. She was in the exact same condition as Cody. At that moment an ambulence siren was heard, and took Cody and Bailey to the hospital. _

__

_ In the waiting room at the hospital, London and Zack were sitting together, Zack had sorrow written all over his face and London was trying to calm him down. _

_ "London, I can't calm down! For all we know my twin brother might be dead!" Zack sobbed uncontrollably. _

_ "I know Zack I'm worried too, but their NOT dead, they were breathing remember?" London half asked. _

_ "Yes London I remember, but that doesn't change the fact that he could have internal bleeding, or amnesia, or a concussion!" he fretted impatiently._

_ "Cody won't have …" she paused for a moment trying to think of the words Zack said. "Any of the things you said, especially not a concession," she finished not realizing her mess up on the word. _

_ Zack sighed. "How can you be so sure?" He questioned. _

_ "Because, he's got friends and a loving brother who believes in him, and Bailey has people who believe in her too," London answered seriously while Zack looked at her with a loving gaze._

_ "London, you are amazing." He said wiping his tears away, and hugging his best friend. _

_ "Thank you," she replied returning the hug. _

_ "Is there a Zack Martin here?" the doctor asked as Zack immeadiately stood up. _

_ "That would be me." Zack said not exactly sure where this was going. London held his hand for support. _

_ "You're brother is awake, and well, you may go see him." The doctor explained smiling at him. Zack ran immeadiately ran to Cody's room. _

_ "Codester! You're awake!" Zack sighed relieved that his brother was okay. He hugged him as tightly as he could while Cody just lie there confused. _

_ "Umm yeah I'm awake, what happened?"_

_ "You and Bailey were stuck in a tornado we found you in a cornfield in Bailey was still in the truck …" Zack explained knowing that his brother was going to fret any minute on whether or not Bailey was okay. _

_ "Bailey! Oh my god is she okay?" Cody fretted as his brother thought. Zack stared out the window at the pouring rain trying to think of an answer to his brother's question. _

_ "Well?"_

_Zack sighed and decided to get right to the point._

_ "Its hard to say Cody, she is still breathing and everything, but …" Zack couldn't finish seeing the hurt in his twin's eyes. _

_ "But what …" Cody half whispered a hurt expression filling his face. _

_ "She was still in the truck, and pieces of wood and metal debree were flying around and" Zack swallowed trying to continue. "She should've been awake by now, her heart rate is extremely and abnormally slow, and not even the doctors know if she's going to make it." Zack explained looking his brother in the eyes. "I'm sorry Cody." _

_Nothing could compare to the look on Cody face then when Zack told him the horrifying news. Suddenly much to Zack's surprise Cody tried to roll out of bed and run to Bailey's room. He limped until he saw London try to stop him. _

_ "Cody! What are you doing!" she screamed so loud that some of the doctors came to the sight to see what was going on. _

_ "Why! DontI have the own right to see my girlfriend when she could be dieing!" he yelled as tears streamed down his face. This was exactly what Zack was afraid of. _

_ "Cody calm down." London said patting his shoulder soothing him. _

_ "No he is right, you may go in to see her, room 626" the main doctor said smiling at him. Cody thanked him and walked into the room only to see that Zack was right._

_She had cut and bruises all over, her leg was in a sling, and her heart rate was at 20 beats per minute which was dangerously low. He sat by her side and took her hands. _

_ "Don't leave me, not ever …" He quietly sobbed. He set his head down on the mattress trying to remember everything that had happened before the twister had hit. Zack and London stood in the doorway. London was silently crying on Zack's shoulder, while Zack put his arm around London's shoulders. Zack let a few tears cascade down his cheeks as well. He was worried for Bailey's life and felt pity for his brother. Suddenly a voice broke the silence. _

_ "I'll never leave you, not ever …" A faint voice whispered. Cody looked up slowly to see Bailey smiling at him through tears. Cody was speechless He stood up to sit on the bed. Bailey too, sat up as the embraced in a dramatic and passionate hug. _

_ "Bailey I-I was so afraid you were going to leave me…" He sobbed in her shoulder unable to let go of her. _

_ "I was afraid y-you were going to leave me, Oh Cody …" she weeped into his shoulder holding him tight against her. "I can't get away from you that easily, I love you too much for that." _

"_I love you too …" He whispered loud enough for her to hear. Slowly they both leaned in, sharing a beautiful but gentle kiss that lasted about 2 minutes. They seemed to not notice that Zack and London were still in the doorway. London's face showed an expression of awe and disgust. _

_ "You grossed out by their behavior too?" Zack asked trying to read London's face. _

_ "No, I'm just not used to Cody in a hospital gown," She said shuddering at the sight. Once Cody and Bailey were done with their moment everyone gathered and celebrated the reuniting of everyone. The picture was taken right then and there bringing back both good and bad memories. There was a second picture taken also showing Cody talking Jo, Bailey crowded her three younger sisters hugging her, George on his cellphone, and Zack was dipping London kissing her. _

Coming back to reality Bailey took the picture out of the album, and stared at for the longest time. Tears formed in her eyes at the memory of the picture as she an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You okay Bails?" Cody asked.

"Yeah just … memories." She answered.

"To think that four years later we would have our first child out of seven." He said.

"Yeah the original plan was six, but little Ellie was sorta of a surprise …" she chuckled.

"Well our life is perfect just the way it is, and now who would have ever thought Zack and London would have gotten together." Cody remarked.

"Yup, and its all thanks to that whirlwind romance." She smiled as they kissed and held the picture with each one of their hands.

**So … whatcha think? Anyone else see those Prom Night pics on ? Anyone who didn't, you should check them out!**


End file.
